An Infantry's Story
by Deledar
Summary: Jason Brians was an ordinary 16 year old, untill he is forced to serve in the military with his friend as infantry in the war against the Tregan Empire. Will John and Jason survive?


" Brians! You go ten secounds to get ready before you fly out this plane!" yelled Commander Jeff.  
" Sir, yes sir!" I responded. "Why did I ever join the infantry, why didn't I train to be a Mech Pilot" I   
said to myself. "Brians get off this plane now!" the commander demanded. I got in front of the small door  
I began to count to myself "3.....2....1" after one I jumped out of the drop ship. I was flying  
15 thosand feet off the ground. All I know is once I touch that ground my life will never be the same again  
  
9 months earlier....  
  
" Hey Jason" greeted John. " Hey man" I said. " Guess what?" asked John. " What?" I asked. "I'm going  
to train to be a mech pilot!" exclaimed John. " You really want to risk your life in the battlefield?" I questioned  
him. " Well atleast I know I will be doing it for my country" He said with pride. " Don't die out there" I asked him" You  
got a girlfriend and awsome friends and we don't want to lose you out there" "I promise I won't die out there" John promised.  
We are at my old, 1 floor 3 bedroom appartment. The inside each room is painted white and the outside the house red. The house  
is very well fernished" Want to come with me and watch me train, I start today" He asked me. " Sure, why not?" I said. We got out of my  
I locked the doors and we were on our way to the training camp.br  
  
Janet's house  
  
" Jane you ok?" Janet asked. " No, my boyfriend is going to die!" cried out Jane. " He is not! I'm sure he will make it"  
Janet said. "Easy for you to say, your boyfriends not going to join the military" said Jane. " Well I hope he doesn't"  
Janet said hoefully. " Well atleast our boyfriends aren't going to join the infantry" Jane sighed with relif. "Yeah  
thats true" Janet said.  
  
" Well here we are....the training camp" John told Jason. " Damn! Look at that Atlas!" I yelled. " Yeah, and soon I'll be piloting it!" Said John in a determand  
voice. We entered the training camp, it is huge. The paths are quite wide and the buildings look old. When we got into the office we had a big surprise  
and it wasn't a good one.  
" What do you mean I am sopposed to be infantry!" screamed John. " We already have enough mechwarriors, but we need more infantry" said the general calmly.  
" Great!" yelled John" so where do I go?" " Here's the map to the infantry training camp" said the general. " Now I die on the first battle" John said as he left  
the office of the general. We got inside our Toyota and drove out of there. "This isn't fair!" said John. " Lifes tough"I told him.  
  
" Oh my God!" John said and stopped the car. Right in front of us there was a MadCat pointing it's lasers at us. " From the Tregon Empire!" yelled   
a man.Everybody ran for their lives. We just sat there in the car as the Mech charged it's Lasers. We thought that we were goners untill a large wave of  
missles hit the giant Mech bringing it to the ground. It was the Atlas we saw earlier and a cougar. The Atlas came charging at the MadCat while it was getting up.  
The Atlas sent the MadCat flying to the ground again. The Atlas moves back and uses it's missles. It hit the MadCat and  
the Mad Cat began glowing. "He's going to blow, run for it!" yelled A feminen voice. I put it in reverse and went 50 miles backwards. " Hurry up Jason!" John urged  
" I'm trying" I replied. The mech fell and exploded like an Atomic Bomb, but not as destructive. " So this is how war looks like up close" said Jason.  
" I am scared now" trembled John. The mech made a big hole in the concrete road and left the surrounding building in pieces. The atlas and cougar left  
right away. I whispered to myself "i Can war really be this destructive?/i" We turned the jeep around and drove home. John was still trembling at what  
just happened before our eyes. " I don't think I want to be in the Aillied Forces anymore" John said cowardly. " Don't wuss out on me now, you don't want  
be a pussy right?" I asked.  
  
I could be very mean sometimes, but thats how our world is. " Shut up!" demanded John. The rest of the car ride back to our apartment was  
a very quiet one. As I was watching the darkness in my room I thought about the war we are in right now. I was thinking what will happen if the Tregan Empire  
sent an atomic bomb on us. I was also thinking about John and what will happen to him. Will he be shot? Stepped on by a mech? There are so many questions  
that are in my head right I can't think straight. Then one question came to my head that created dozens of more questions. " Why are we in a war with the Tregan Empire?  
Why so much pain and suffering? I hated it. I wanted this feeling to go away. I went to sleep. I couldn't sleep the whole night.  
  
The sun's rays hit my face and caused me to awaken. " Mornin Jase" said John in a friendly way. " Mornin Johny!" I laughed. " Whatever" whispered John. I do not like getting  
up early in the morning. I hated the sun in the morning. I went to the kitchen and fetched myself a piece of toast. John is getting ready for the day ahead. Than I heard the phone ring.  
I pick it up and said " Hello?" " Yes may I speak to Mr. Jason Brians?" the man on the phone said. "Speaking" "Yes this is General F Williams and I have some bad news" he said.  
After I heard the news I was shocked and afraid....  
  
Author Note: Sorry about the mess up before, I hate Word, it messes with everything, so I fixed it and added more, also left you in a cliff hanger. Come back for the next chapter of...br  
  
\+An Infantry's Story+/ 


End file.
